deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JWarrior89/Duke Nukem vs Courier 6
Duke Nukem: '''The All-American Badass who repeatedly saves the counrty (and its women) from alien invasion... '''Courier 6: The deliveryman who, after surviving an assassination attempt, went on to decide the future of the entire Mojave Wasteland... Who... is... DEADLIEST!? Duke Nukem - Biography Though little is known of Duke's early life other than his birth date, it is known that he later joined the US Army and served under General Graves as part of the US peacekeeping force in Beirut during the Lebanese Civil War. He later became friends with Dylan, with Dylan mentioning that they took part in an undisclosed mission on Beirut. Duke later left the Army, but little is known of the time between this and the events of the first Duke Nukem game, where he is hired by the CIA to save Earth from the evil machinations of Dr. Proton. After defeating Dr. Proton and putting an end to his schemes, Duke becomes the hero of Earth. While presenting a book of his during a talk show, Duke is kidnapped by alien race known as Rigelatins. These aliens planned to eventually take over Earth, but discovered that Duke may be a threat, so they decided to deal with him on their own planet. This ordeal ended with Duke crushing Rigelatin leaders and escaping their planet. Duke returns to Earth only to encounter another race of alien invaders, which came to capture the women of our planet. Duke defeats this threat by destroying a large portion of their invasion force, killing their Cycloid Emperor and Queen. He is hailed as a hero for this superheroic feat, and goes on to become known worldwide as a true hero of Earth (info taken from the Duke Nukem Wiki). Duke Nukem - Weapons Courier 6 - Biography Sometime before the events of Fallout: New Vegas, the New California Republic sacked Navarro and recovered unfamiliar technology but with familiar symbols (such as the Old World flag) which they linked to similar ones in the Divide. It was then that they sent the Courier to deliver a package to the Divide; a package which turned out to be a detonator containing missile launch codes. According to Ulysses, the package "woke up" and sent the detonation signal to missiles locked in the silos, resulting in massive earthquakes and powerful storms.[1] Some time later, being one of six couriers hired by the Mojave Express to deliver strange packages to the New Vegas Strip, the Courier was carrying the parcel containing the platinum chip from Primm. The Courier got the job after Ulysses pulled out when he learned that the Courier's name was next on the list. The Courier was intercepted by Benny, who then shot the Courier in the head and left them for dead, buried alive in a shallow grave in Goodsprings Cemetery. The Courier was dug out by Victor, a friendly Securitron under Mr. House's control sent to make sure the Chip was delivered. The player was then nursed back to health by Doc Mitchell, the resident doctor of Goodsprings (info taken from the Fallout Wiki). Courier 6 - Weapons X-Factors 90 Training 80 EDGE: Duke Nukem. While little is known about the Courier's early life, it can be assumed he has had at least some combat training, given his relative ease of fighting the many hazards of the Wasteland. Duke Nukem, however, is known to have been in the U.S. Army, and thus would have recieved quality military training. 95 Experience 97 EDGE: Courier 6. Both Duke Nukem and Courier 6 have faced many different types of enemies. Courier 6 gets a slight edge here, however, because while Duke may fight a lot, he also has a lot of time to relax in between invasions. Courier 6, on the other hand, has no such luxury; living in the savage Mojave Wasteland is a day-to-day struggle, even without the constant threats from the various animals, raiders, Super Mutants, ect. 70 Tactics 90 EDGE: '''Courier 6. Duke Nukem rarely employs much strategy in combat, preferring a more gung-ho, run-and-gun approach. Courier 6, on the other hand, is known to employ much more strategy, such as persuading enemies to betray their allies, hacking computer turrets, hiding using Stealth Boys, or just straight-up shooting things. '''84 Marksmanship 95 EDGE: '''Courier 6. Duke Nukem is highly skilled with guns, able to mow down waves of enemies at a time. However, as previously mentioned, he is more the run-and-gun type. In the Mojave Wasteland, ammo is much more scarce, and thus Courier 6 has learned to make every shot count. In addition, he is able to target specific body parts on an enemy with extreme accuracy with V.A.T.S. (Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System). Setting At the lunar base (seen in the Duke Nukem Forever DLC "The Doctor Who Cloned Me") Duke Nukem prepares to use the teleporter to return to Earth. However, an error causes the teleporter to malfunction; instead of transporting Duke back to Earth, it sends him into the future, specificly the Mojave Wasteland, in the year 2281. There, he is discovered by members of the New California Republic. They request his help against Courier 6, who has driven them from New Vegas, placing himself in charge and declaring the city's independence. As the NCR is the closest thing to the U.S. government that exists at this point, Duke agrees. Voting For a vote to count as full, it must either include detailed edges, or consist of at least 2 detailed paragraphs. A few sentences will only count as 1/2 vote, and simply stating the warrior's name (or giving very poor/irrelevent reasons) will not count at all. * Also, in your votes, please state whether you want to see the fight take place at '''Hoover Dam, or inside the Lucky 38 Casino. Category:Blog posts